Astronomy
by NocturnalLament
Summary: Under the polluted sky of Tokyo, two brilliant minds struggle with painful realizations that threaten to change the nature of their relationship. Could they truly risk jeopardising their conflicting ideals to engage their growing passions? L X Light two/threeshot. Yaoi, Shakespeare and delicious lemon. Adult content/language warning for later chapters, naturally.


**A/N - Hello wonderful readers! This is an idea that came to me in my astronomy class, and I've written it up for everyone. this is either going to be a two/threeshot with some delicious yaoi lemon at the end, so I warn you now, if for some freakish reason you're not into it ;)**

**btw. I am working on the next chapter of Conflicted, so I should have some more up tomorrow. If you guys love L x Light I would encourage you to check it out.**

**Enjoy, please leave a review and tell me what you think! - NocturnalLament**

"When he shall die,

Take him and cut him out in little stars,

And he will make the face of heaven so fine

That all the world will be in love with night

And pay no worship to the garish sun."

― William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

><p>The dark shroud of night had once again spread across the heavens, it's vast expanse reaching to the very corners of the earth. Shimmering light radiates across the tarmac on this very roof, not from stars but from the bustling city below - It's cold, artificial luminescence casting sharp shadows across the frail features of the raven-haired man before me.<p>

His pale, bruised face upturned, this fragile human figure a clashing of stark contrasts with his palid skin and distant charcoal eyes, lined with deep bags that had become a permanent feature on the insomniacs face. His wild, sooty locks somehow simultaneously look like they could be home to several birds yet remain oddly attractive.

I'm staring again.

Reddening slightly, I glance aside. It's not as if he could have noticed... is he even aware of my presence? His vacant, upward stare suggests otherwise. I walk forward, standing by the detectives side as my gaze joins his, tracing faded patterns in the inky sky. He doesn't stir, and we just stand silently for a while before he speaks to me, his voice a velvety melody that pulls me from my trance.

"The light pollution is quite disconcerting, isn't it Light-kun?"

"Hmm..? Oh yes, but I've spent my life in Tokyo, as I'm sure you know." It wasn't as if Ryuzaki regarded the privacy of others as being particularly important.

"Haven't you ever truly seen the stars? I've always found it quite fascinating. When observing space, however, it reminds me of the insignificance of humanity, and the actions of you or I." He states quietly, biting into his worn thumbnail.

_Bastard_. It always comes down to this. You always need to throw in some reference to this stupid rivalry, establishing that I was Kira and you were L. This petty jab wasn't lost on me, but I couldn't help but hate how depressed he seemed by the thought, like he knew his efforts were a waste.

_They are. You think I'm insignificant? I may be made of flesh and bone, but I will be god of an ideal world._

"I've seen breathtaking images of the night sky, and marvelled at the observations of telescopes, but any star I've seen in the flesh has been weak and distant."

"What a shame. I wish I could have returned to England, seen the night sky in it's true form once again. On clear nights You could see Andromeda just above the old bell-tower, as clear as the hypothetical gods themselves."

"You'd return just for the stars?"

"And the familiarity of the place."

I spent a while to process this. I had suspected he was originally from the UK, some place in Europe at least. His fluency was deceiving, but once I had seen him swap between the myriad of perfected languages in seconds whilst working on several cases simultaneously, I had easily dismissed the thought that the detective had any roots in Japan. It was not the information itself that stunned me, it was the honesty. This man, who was seldom ever heard or even seen, and who was truly known by no-one had just shared such personal information with someone he believed to be a mass murderer.

Sensing my confusion, he smiles a sorry smile and murmurs in response,

"It doesn't matter anyway, I likely have little time left to fill with such empty recollections."

And then I notice that same look, the way his eyes seemed almost apologetic, and my chest lurched as he reminded me of when I found him out here, looking as if he'd just climbed out of a river. And that day he looked me in the eyes in that knowing way, knowing my plan yet he was so painfully civil, kind and even expressing his regret that we would be parting ways - all so painfully sincere it made my heart twinge and my palms sweat.

_You're too human. Your feelings toward him will be the death of us._

Shut up. Shut up and go away.

"That's what you said before, Ryuzaki. A week ago." I sighed, "Kira would have killed you by now."

"But why hasn't he?" You reply.

You have a point.

...

So why can't I?


End file.
